


Helping Sam.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam calls John wanting to come back to them. Can John and Dean help Sam in the way he needs.Trigger Warning.





	Helping Sam.

John was sitting at the table at the motel he was sharing with Dean when his phone rang. He knew that not many people had this number so he was a little worried. He picked it up. 

“Hello?” 

“Dad, it's me Sam.” He sniffled. 

“Sam, is everything okay?” John asked worriedly. 

“Can I please come home?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes of course. Do you need to come get you?”

“Please.” 

“I'll be there in few hours.” John said. 

“Do you need my address?” 

“No Sam. I know where you live.” 

“Okay I still need to pack some clothes. So I'll you see in few.” He said quietly. 

“Hey Sam. I love you kiddo.” 

“Love you too dad.” He tried to chock back a sob. 

Dean walked into the motel room as John was getting ready to leave. 

“Hey. I'm going out for a few hours. I'll be back later.” 

“Yeah okay.” Dean said. 

*****

John drove fast as he could to get to his youngest son. It took him less time then he thought it would. He ran up the stairs to get to Sam's apartment. He knocked on the door. Sam opened it. John looked at son and he was worried. Sam looked like he hadn't slept in days. 

“Sammy, whats wrong?” 

“I need help.” He started to sob. 

He pulled his youngest son into a hug. “Hey, we'll help you. How about we get back to Dean.” 

Sam nodded his head and got his bags. They walked to John truck. They hit the road and didn't stop until they were back at the motel. John woke up Sam once they were there. Sam looked at his dad scared. 

“He isn't mad Sam. He just missed you a lot. I'm going to let you and Dean have some time to talk to each other.” John handed Sam the key to the room. 

*****

Sam took a deep breath before unlocking the door and walking in. He just stood there looking at big brother sitting on the bed. 

“Hey dad, where did you end up going?” Dean asked with out looking up. 

“Dee.” Sam said quietly. 

Dean looked up surprised. “Sammy.” He got up and pulled his baby brother close to him. 

“Dean.” He sobbed out. 

Dean knew what was wrong with his Sammy. “How long have you been this bad baby boy?” He looked at his baby brother worried. 

“How did you know?” He whispered. 

“Sammy. I know that you've been having problems with depression and anxiety for years.” Dean had tears in his eyes. 

Sam pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie and showed Dean the scars. The tears were rolling down Sam's cheeks. Dean wiped them away with his thumbs. 

“It was the only thing that made the pain stop.”

“I don't love you any less because of this stuff. We can get you help.” He hugged Sam close. 

“How Dean? I mean I stayed in one place for almost 2 years and nothing helped me at all.”

“It will get better I promise. When was the last time you slept Sammy?” 

“I slept in the car a little on the way here.” He said. 

“Okay little big guy. How about you go to sleep.” 

Sam didn't even try to fight it. He laid down and he was asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Dean sat on the bed next the Sam. He run this fingers through Sam's hair. He felt the tears starting to roll down his cheeks. 

*****

Dean heard John knock on the door quietly. Dean gently got off the bed and opened the door for his dad. John looked at Dean and could tell he had been crying. John and Dean at the table together. 

“What's wrong with him Dean?” John asked looking worried. 

“It's pretty bad. He's having problems with depression. ” Dean had tears in eyes. 

“Dean I think maybe you should leave hunting. I know Sam needs help, I know he'll listen to you more then me and that's okay because we both know you raised him.” 

*****

Sam woke up looking freaked out. He sat up looking for Dean. “Dean?” 

Dean got up and walked to the bed. “Hey it's okay. I'm here. How about we take ride just us like we use too.”

“Yeah. I would like that.” He said with a small smile. 

“We'll be back later dad.” Dean said.

******

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam waist as they walked to the car. They drove out to the middle of no where. They got out of the car and laid on the hood of baby. Dean pulled Sam to him and held him close to his chest like he did when Sam was little. 

“Sammy, we need to talk about a few things.”

“Okay.” He said quietly. 

“I'm leaving hunting to help take care of you. We need each other.” 

Sam pulled a little and looked at his brother. “You can't leave hunting for me.” 

“Yes I can and I will. I'm not letting you go through this alone Sammy not anymore.” 

“Dean. I should have never left, I was so depressed the day I left and it only got worse.” He sniffled. 

Dean pulled his baby brother close to him again. “Baby boy, why didn't you come home sooner?”He ran his fingers through Sam's hair. 

“I didn't think you and dad would want me back.” He whispered. 

“Oh Sammy. I'm so sorry if I ever made you think that.” Dean felt the tears burning his eyes. 

“I love you Dee.” Sam whispered. 

“I love you too Sammy. I promise it will get better.” He said softly. 

Dean knew it would be long road for Sam to get better. He was willing to do anything to make sure his baby brother was would be okay and be happy again. They laid there the rest night talking and watching the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Always keep fighting <3


End file.
